Fate Or Destiny
by moniet93
Summary: A witch/vampire has never been heard of until it actually happened and who was she destined to be with? The hybrid Klaus of course. Here's her journey with dealing with the obsessed Klaus waning his curse broken and her love for him.
1. Chapter 1

Stupid mystic falls. I didn't want to come back here but I had nowhere else to go and since my two favorite brothers were here I thought why not pay them a little visit. It was mid afternoon and people were just walking about not a care in the world about the supernatural this town harvest. I was introduced into the supernatural as soon as I was born. I was born the strongest witch ever the original witch (who is a bitch) helped teach me to control my magic. I soon met a boy that my parents grew to hate they didn't want me associating with him yet something drew me to him. When I was turned into a vampire my parents and the witch community were outraged casting me out and naming me the darkest monster ever next to... well no one important now. My witch powers were still intact making me witch and vampire it was unheard of and as far as I know I'm the only one of this kind. But enough about my life which got more complicated later on I need to find the Salvatore Brothers and the mystic grill was a perfect place to look. I stepped into the grill looking at all the humans but one stuck out well a group of them stuck out. It was her the Katherine look alike Elena Gilbert mm doesn't she seem nice and wholesome not like that bitch Katherine. Of course the Salvatores would be around her. She was at a table with two other girls a blonde vampire and the other.. how nice a Bennett witch mm I do believe we are related. I walked up to the table with a smile on my face and a nice introduction already formed. "You know at first look I would call you Katherine but I can hear your heartbeat and smell your human blood and the fear emitting off you right now." The girls looked at me like I was crazy and Bonnie was trying to fry my brain. "I wouldn't try that Bonnie I'm glad you can sense a vampire without touching them but I'm not your typical vampire in fact I can compel Caroline here to rip and eat your heart out if I wanted to." they were all scared now so I'd say mission accomplished. "Now tell Damon Salvatore I'll be waiting for him tomorrow morning here at the bar and be sure to say Simone isn't paying." I gave them a wave and left. I was staying at some widows house I compelled here to say I was her niece that she was helping get her life on track I went to sleep knowing the talk being said about me right now.

Damon POV

Stefan was really getting on my nerves with this brooding. This Lockwood mystery was really making me agitated and I didn't need Stefan making it worse. "Damon! Stefan!" Elena walked into the living room frantic with fear and worry Caroline and Bonnie were behind her with the same expression. "What's wrong Elena what happened?" here's saint Stefan. "Damon whose Simone?" My eyes widened I haven't heard that name in years wait if she mentioned Simone then.."Oh we have a problem." We managed to calm the girls down and explained the story that is Simone. "Simone visited us a few months after Katherine did and that feared Katherine I guess they knew each other personally."

Flashback: "Damon father said we are to have another guest join us for brunch do you who." Stefan was always the favorite son out of the both of us and I could care less. I was focused on how to make miss Katherine noticed me more. "Stefan I don't get involved with father's many visitors." Stefan just rolled his eyes. "Well Mister Salvatore I can assure you I'm not a normal visitor." I looked up to see a young lady brown skin with light brown eyes and long straight black hair standing in the doorway with a smirk on here face. "My brothers apologies miss..." " Mikaels, Simone Mikaels." "Well Miss Mikaels my name is Damon and let me apologize and escort you to the table." I grabbed her arm and lead her to our dining room where Katherine was waiting already and when she saw Simone her eyes widened too. "Well Katerina it is a pleasure to see you miss me?" Simone had a evil look on her face clearly enjoying Katherine's reaction. "Simone how did you.." "I am smarter than he is dear."

Present

I never figured out what he they were talking about but Katherine made it her mission to stay out of Simone's way. "What's so bad about Simone.?" Caroline asked not looking impressed at all. "Oh other than the fact shes old and a witch/vampire yeah i"d say you were a fool not to fear her. "Well Damon she wants to see you so I suggest you not try anything stupid when you do." Stefan always acted like the older brother no one trusted me not to be the trouble seeker I was. "Stefan if you don't remember Simone is like my Lexi only she didn't have me go on a animal blood diet." The one question that still remained is what is Simone doing here.


	2. Dinner Date

The sunlight from the window woke me up from my dream. A dream I've had every night since I left him. I had to get over it I know sooner or later I would have to see him again I was married to him for Christ sake but the person he has become is not my husband. I looked at the time to see I had 5 minutes to get ready to meet Damon this will be an interesting talk. I got dressed and made my way to my car a 15th anniversary gift from him I treasured it dearly. I walked into the grill already seeing Damon at a table waiting for me. "Well Damon looks like you took my warning seriously." Damon didn't look amused in fact he looked a little angry. "What are you doing here Simone you hate mystic falls." I guess we're getting right to the point. "Did you figure out the real reason Katherine is here?" Damon looked confused now. "How did you know she's back" "please Damon I have ears everywhere you couldn't even blink without me knowing about it." "That's how you know Elena" "yeah see I did a little research before I came up here like Mason Lockwood coming to town Katherine just wreaking havoc not to mention Isobel Alaric's wife." When I mention Isobel Damon's head shot up and looked at me. "What the hell are you planning?" I leaned in and said. "I don't plan Damon I scheme." "Now you are going to help me with this thing I put together and trust me when I say you really want to do it because not only will this keep Elena alive but it will get rid of Katherine." Damon look unsure but if he knew the real reason he would jump to this occasion it's too bad I can't tell him the truth. "Fine I don't trust you because you just disappeared without an explanation on me for the past 100 years but I'll give you a chance." Damon you were going to do it anyway." I cracked my famous smirk and left him to think about what he just done. It was time to visit an old friend. I looked at the Lockwood mansion and just grimaced this place holds memories. I knocked on the door already knowing whose going to answer. "Mason long time no see." "Simone why the hell are you here?" "Oh I think you know."

"Katherine wants to break the curse to help me so I don't have to change on the full moon all the time." Mason told me why Katherine was here not that I didn't know already but she didn't tell them the real reason behind the curse everyone thinks it's just for vampire and werewolves one gets to change on will and the other can walk in the sun what a bunch of. "Shit I'm late for the barbeque with Jenna." I perked up at the name Jenna Elena's aunt. "Let me accompany you mason besides I need some friends while I'm here. Mason didn't look like he wanted to bring me but we both know that wasn't going to happen. "The Salvatore are trying to figure out what I am." "Well can you blame them werewolves haven't been heard of since forever your known to be extinct." we were riding to Elena's house and all in the back of my mind I couldn't help but think if Katherine is here to break the curse then I most definitely need to end it that curse cannot be broken.

Mason and I walked into the house to face Alaric, Jenna, Damon, Elena, and Caroline. "Mason I didn't know you were bringing someone..." Jenna said. Everyone else had an uneasy look on their face. "Yeah this is my old friend Simone who just moved back here too funny that huh. "Funny that indeed." Damon said not raising a glass to me. "Aw Damon I'm touched your home is very nice Jenna." I turned to Elena and Caroline who both look frightened by my appearance. Since I was half witch I didn't need to be invited in. my only weakness was vervain and the only thing that weakens originals white oak. Skip the party. "Damon was throwing wolf hints all night and it was getting really lame. I was in the kitchen looking out the window when I noticed other people's presence. "What do you know about the sun and the moon curse?" Alaric decided to ask me breaking the silence. "Is that what you people call it nowadays?" "How old are you?" Elena asked. "Older than you think girl." "If I were all of you I wouldn't think about the curse so much seeing as I going to destroy it from happening." "What do you know?" "Damon there are thing about me that not even you know and I'm not telling them till I feel like you're ready which you aren't now if you excuse me I have to go I'm getting hungry." I walked out the house ready to go hunting for my meal. 


	3. Masquerade

**SPEEDING THIS STORY UP I WANT ELIJAH TO COME ALONG SO YOU CAN SEE ANOTHER SIDE OF SIMONE.**

"I'm sorry for the bite I won't be rough the next time I promise." The boy I compelled just shook his head and walked out my house. Now time to find

Katherine. "Of course this bitch would come see Elena. I waited for Katherine to come be alone before I grabbed her. "Struggle all you want bitch I'm older

and stronger." When she recognized my tone she stopped and got scared. "Simone." "Now I don't know what is funny the fact that I always find you and he

can't or you just really want me to find you instead of him." I threw Katherine to the ground and started to chant a spell. "Now this spell is going to root

you to the ground while I ask questions the more you struggle the more you go into the ground pretty interesting spell I created." "You want to get all the

elements together to break the curse which is why you turned Caroline to be your vampire and mason Lockwood is here for the wolf and now you need the

moonstone I don't want to know who your witch is because it sure as hell isn't me." "Why wouldn't you want the curse broken it's your man." Katherine

was still trying to get up after my warning. "Yes my curse lifting obsessed man that I left we haven't spoken in centuries in fact I don't even know how he

has his hair." "Look I'm tired of running and hiding." I ran over to Katherine choking her now. "You wouldn't be hiding if your ass hadn't ran in the first

place what part of I'll bring you back didn't you believe Katherine." I could see she was about to lose consciousness. "Now let this be a warning stop trying

to break the curse I don't want it to be broken." I let her go along with the spell and ran off.

**Flashback: my parents always throwing a feast to celebrate the spirits of the earth. I was just 14 at the time and didn't care about being a powerful witch I wanted love. "Simone please have a smile on your face it's your ceremony as well." "Mother I could care less." My mother grabbed my wrist and glared at me. "What did I tell you about disobedience" I snatched my wrist away. "Sorry mother." We starred at each other for a moment but was interrupted by my teacher. "There you are simone I want to finally introduce you to my 3 children around your age." 'Coming Esther."**

I snapped out of my thoughts and walked into the boarding house. "Damon I need alcohol stat." I turned the corner to see Damon looking troubled. "Oh what did you do?" "Let's just say Mason Lockwood is a werewolf who is now my enemy.

Simone almost kills Damon for killing mason

Knows that Katherine had the moonstone

Feels bad Elena broke up with Stefan

Knows something bad is about to happen

Skipping to the masquerade party. ( cgi/set?id=112593492)

"So you're just going to kill Katherine." Damon was with me drinking in a corner watching the crowd. "Yup with no regrets." I call it bullshit but I

can't be in the middle anymore. I was watching Tyler now mason was dead Katherine needs a new wolf and I know its Tyler. I should just kill her

myself but no I want him to do it. Sooner or later I'm going to have to tell everyone the truth about the curse and... Him. I cringed just thinking

about him and Damon noticed. "What was that?" "Nothing Damon." He didn't believe me but who cares I felt magic nearby and I knew that

energy anywhere. "Excuse me Damon witch duty calls." I walked off coming closer to the person that shouldn't be here. "Lucy what are you doing

here." Lucy turned around and looked like she seen a ghost. "Simone Katherine didn't warn me about you." "Good she's scared now answer the

question I've been drinking and could care less about being nice." "Katherine had e put a spell on Elena to tie her to Katherine." That bitch knew

she was going to get killed. "The other witch her is a Bennett your cousin another thing I know you didn't know now scram." Lucy hurried off

leaving me to find Elena. "Come on Elena." I heard bonnie say. I ran over just in time to see Elena crouch over in pain. Shit. "Jeremy tell them to

stop hurting Katherine she's tied to Elena, Bonnie find the witch Lucy I'll stay here." I was doing a healing spell to help with the pain but Katherine

kept hurting herself until I felt everything stop. "Come on Elena lets go." We got to her car until I felt someone snatch us. A needle was injected

into my neck. "Vervain." Blackness came over me and I felt myself drop.


	4. Rose

God I feel like I have a major hangover. "Who the hell vervained me." "The same person that took Elena." I opened my eyes to see Stefan looking at me. I

was on the couch in the Salvatore house not in my dress. "Damon changed you he knew you wouldn't want to be left in that dress." "Good to know he still

cares." "Well considering you are the only girl other than Katherine Damon gave a damn about." I just grinned at Stefan. "So who took Elena?" "We don't

know yet Bonnie is doing a locater spell right now." I nodded my head and accepted the blood Stefan had out for me. "Why did Katherine say Elena was in

danger and you knew why?" That bitch. "There are a lot of stories you don't know about vampires Stefan no matter how old you are." Stefan was about to

reply but Damon interrupted. "Well bonnie didn't get an accurate location but we found her." "She didn't get an accurate location?" I asked. "I believe I just

said that." Damon is such an ass. I got up and found bonnie looking at a map with a blood trial on it. I closed my eyes chanted the spell in my mind. "What

the hell." _I saw the house and Elena on a dusty couch and a man... wait he looks familiar_. I got pulled out when I felt someone touch me. "Stefan I almost

had the person." "Your nose is bleeding." I touched my nose and felt blood. Shit not again. "It's the Vervain affecting your magic again." "It's nothing." I

wiped the blood off my nose and started to get myself together." "So let's go get Elena." I made my way to the front door when a hand came and stopped

me. "You're staying here." _Damon was really getting on my nerves just because my nose started bleeding didn't mean anything I was fine_. "Look you guys

didn't know what you're getting yourselves into." "Well maybe if you told us what's going on we would." I was silent I couldn't bear to tell them about Klaus

it would be opening up a wound that hasn't healed all the way I hated my past. "So until we get back I'm very sorry about this." I didn't have time to react

before I was injected with Vervain again.

I woke up to hear voices above me. I looked around to see they put me in the basement. "Grr Damon!" I knew everyone heard me. The door opened and

Stefan appeared. "I'm going to kill you both." "That may be but we have questions for you." Stefan led me to the living room where I saw Elena and Damon

sitting around. "What questions do you have before I kill you Damon?" I said making a drink. I was in serious need of alcohol. "Funny you said the same to

me years ago." I turned around to see. "Rose what the hell are you doing here and where's your buddy Trevor?" "Elijah killed him when we showed him

Elena." I dropped m glass and started hyperventilating. "Simone what's wrong?" Elena was trying to comfort me but I snapped out if it and slammed rose

into the wall. "You told Elijah about her!" "It doesn't matter Elijah is dead." I stopped choking rose and turned to Damon. "What do you mean he's dead?"

"Staked through the heart dead and now all we have is this Klaus situation." I turned to glare at rose again to find her hiding behind Stefan. I started to

chant a spell making her brain hurt. "Simone….simone stop." Damon pushed me snapping me out of the spell. "Who is Klaus?"

**Flashback: "Simone these are my children Elijah, Rebekah, and Niklaus." I waved at Rebekah and Elijah but when I looked at Niklaus **

**something just came over me and I waved with a blush on my face. The party was going good everyone was enjoying themselves except **

**me. I was leaning up against a tree looking at my parents chat with their friends about me. "Why so glum?" I jumped and looked up to see **

**Niklaus hanging upside down from the tree. "Christ Niklaus you scared me to death." He laughed to the point he fell out the tree. "You **

**know you're very funny." I told Niklaus as I helped him up. "Well I'm glad you find me that way father always thinks I need to be more **

**serious." "Mm he sounds like my mom." Niklaus turned to me and put a flower in my hair. "For you." "You know what I'm going to nick **

**name you." "And what shall it be?" "Klaus"**

"Someone you don't want here now where did you stake Elijah." I knew Damon didn't know how to actually stake an original if I can get to the location fast

I can talk to Elijah.


End file.
